The use of stamped conducting paths in automotive technology, for example, in the mechanical and electronic systems associated with transmissions, is known. In this context, it is particularly important to protect the conducting paths against machining swarf (risk of short-circuit), to dampen vibrations (risk of stamping grid fracture) and to compensate tolerances.
In the designs known from the prior art, the stamping grid is placed in a plastic housing for swarf protection and also provided, if necessary, with a coating of insulating varnish. Protection against vibrations is usually achieved by partial spray covering with a thermoplastic material, which forms corresponding support points. Complete spray covering with a thermoplastic material to solve the swarf and vibration problem is known, but has the disadvantage that elasticity and, therefore, the desired tolerance compensation, are lost because of the rigidity of the enveloping thermoplastic, especially in the case of plug contacts.
For example DE 101 19 404 A1 describes an electronically commutated direct-current motor. In this known direct-current motor with a stator having multi-phase stator windings, a housing that accommodates the stator with a commutation device arranged in the housing for the sequential connection of the winding phases to a mains direct voltage, the device comprising a plurality of semiconductor switches and an electronic control circuit mounted on a printed circuit board for controlling the semiconductor switches and with a plug connector for connection to the mains direct voltage to make the commutation device more robust all the electronic components of the commutation device that carry power currents, such as the plug connector, the semiconductor switches, the electrolytic capacitors, etc., are contacted by way of a stamped grid which forms the electric connection to the stator winding and to the printed circuit board. The stamped grid is embedded in an insulating body made by spray molding with plastic and serves as the support for the semiconductor switches and the printed circuit board.
From DE 102 42 936 A1 a contact support for incorporation in a steering wheel body of an automobile is known. In this case, the contact support is formed of a stamped grid covered by a sprayed plastic body and can be fixed by way of spacer bolts onto a bottom of a steering wheel body under spring stress.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for the protection of conducting paths, in particular in a motor vehicle, which avoids the disadvantages of the designs known from the prior art. In particular, the invention aims to ensure protection against swarf and to dampen vibrations, while at the same time enabling tolerance compensation.